Particularly in the case of furs, it would be desirable to have the capacity of employing the same basic garment for a variety of in-use applications, particularly in the field of outer clothing worn for evening or winter use. Since, so far as known to me, available garments are not convertible to different use situations, it is necessary to have at the present time a single garment for each class of use. For examples, a jacket cannot be used as a maxi or full length coat, and a stole cannot be used as a street length or car coat. If a single garment construction could be employed for a variety of different use situations, not only would clothing costs for a wardrobe be reduced, but also fewer items of clothing could be employed for a greater number of end use applications. In addition, since contemporary styles display a tendency to change relatively rapidly, an item of apparel, such as a coat, which could be converted to a different style rapidly, would be a very practical addition to a wardrobe since it would avoid early obsolesence.